


Of Love and Birthdays: Suga

by sugaplumvisions, timberlydrake_wayne



Series: Of Love and Birthdays: Asadaisuga Birthday Fics [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Agender Azumane Asahi, Agender Character, Beach Holidays, Birthday Fluff, Day At The Beach, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Sugawara Koushi, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Sugawara Koushi, Obligatory Beach Episode, Other, Polyamory, asadaisuga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21562339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugaplumvisions/pseuds/sugaplumvisions, https://archiveofourown.org/users/timberlydrake_wayne/pseuds/timberlydrake_wayne
Summary: Asahi and Daichi come up with a plan to give Suga the perfect birthday. No, Daichi, it's not the aquarium.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Sawamura Daichi, Azumane Asahi/Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Azumane Asahi/Sugawara Koushi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, asadaisuga - Relationship
Series: Of Love and Birthdays: Asadaisuga Birthday Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553929
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	Of Love and Birthdays: Suga

“What do you think we should do?” Asahi asks Daichi, voice low even though Suga isn’t home.

“We could go to the aquarium?” Daichi says. “I could make a cake.”

“Daichi, honey, you’re not allowed to cook and you know that.” Asahi huffs out half a laugh. “Remember last time?”

“Sugar and salt are right next to each other,” Daichi protests.

“I will be making the cake,” Asahi says. “Aquarium sounds like fun, but it’s _summer._ The fun early days of summer too, and no one’s in class. We should get out of the city!”

“We could go to the _big_ aquarium?” Daichi says.

“What is it with you and aquariums?” Asahi says, cocking their head at Daichi in confusion.

Daichi laughs. “Your face!” he says. “I mean the beach, dumbass. The place from whence all aquariums spring forth.”

“Please be nice to me,” Asahi says. “I’m nervous about Koushi’s birthday and you are not helping. But also? That’s an amazing idea. We haven’t been to the beach in how long?”

“Too long!” Daichi says. “We should take Koushi to the beach!”

“I could make a picnic and everything,” Asahi says. “This might actually be a really great idea.”

“I think Koushi will love it,” Daichi says.

“Me too. And isn’t that what’s the most important?” Asahi says, and smiles, already running through picnic menus in their head. “Here, c’mere,” they say. “You’ve earned a kiss for having a good idea.”

“I have, have I?” Daichi says, and leans forward, pressing his lips to Asahi’s.

“I’m home!” Suga calls. Asahi and Daichi spring apart almost guiltily as if they’ll be caught plotting when in reality they’d just have been caught kissing, which isn’t exactly an uncommon occurrence.

“Hey sweetheart,” Asahi says, standing up quickly and walking into the living room.

“Hey, baby,” Daichi calls in from the bedroom.

“Okay,” Suga says, raising an eyebrow. “What are you two hiding?”

“Nothing!” Asahi says, a little too quickly.

“We were making out!” Daichi calls in.

“Well by all means, don’t let _me_ get in the way,” Suga says, rolling their eyes and grinning at their wonderful, stupid boyfriends.

They don’t buy it for a moment. Do they think Daichi and Asahi were making out? Absolutely. Do they think that’s why Asahi looks so stressed and vaguely guilty? Absolutely not. They know as well as everybody else that their birthday is coming up. But Suga will let them keep their secrets. They loved a good birthday surprise just as much as anybody else.

“Welcome home,” Asahi says, wrapping Suga up in their arms and lifting them off the ground to kiss them. Suga laughs delightedly, all thoughts of birthdays and plotting gone as Asahi swings them around.Daichi stands in the door of the bedroom smiling fondly at his partners.   
  
“Don’t I get a kiss?” he asks.

“Not if this big oaf won’t ever put me down,” Suga says, still giggling.

“You may have one kiss,” Asahi says, scooping Suga up into a bridal-style carry and carrying them over to where Daichi can reach them. Daichi stretches up on his tiptoes to peck Suga’s lips.

“You two are too cute,” he says. “Get in here,” he says, grabbing Asahi’s arm and dragging them into the bedroom. “Cuddle time.”

“I have homework,” Suga protests.

“The homework will be there later. I might not be!” Daichi says.

“Are you planning to die before I finish my homework?” Suga says.

“I was actually thinking I might head to the gym with Asahi, but thank you for skipping straight to the nuclear option.” Daichi smiles softly as he tries to pull the two of them down to the bed. Asahi goes willingly, temporarily crushing a giggling Suga between them.

“I’ll mourn you every day of my life,” Suga says solemnly, finding themself in a perfect position to blow a raspberry on the soft flesh of Daichi’s stomach. Homework can wait. **  
**

#####

Asahi groans as their alarm goes off, vibrating underneath their face. They’d slept with their phone under his head and set on vibrate so that they could wake up without waking up Suga.

“Asahi?” Suga says, voice thick and groggy, as Asahi climbs out of bed.

  
“Bathroom,” Asahi lies. “Go back to sleep.”

“Mmmhmm,” Daichi says, ever having Asahi’s back. “Sleep,” he mumbles, scooting in to fill the spot Asahi left empty, throwing an arm over Suga’s waist and burying his head in Suga’s neck.

Asahi heads into the kitchen, putting in headphones and swaying to music as they cook, humming along semi-tunelessly.

They usually wouldn’t cook so much from scratch the morning of an event just to make bento, but this was Suga’s birthday. They deserved more than leftovers, and if Asahi had pre-made the tonkatsu, Suga would have caught on that something was going on. As Asahi heats oil on the stove, they pound the pork cutlets and dip them in panko and egg. The oil heats quickly, and they drop the cutlets in one at a time, letting them rest, then re-frying them to get the proper crunch. They can only hope that the smell of frying meat won’t wake Suga.

As the cutlets fry, they prepare the rest of the bento, adding in various vegetables and some of the leftover rice that’s always around and ready. Finally, as the last cutlet is finished and cooling, Asahi puts together breakfast. Suga never liked anything too heavy in the morning; their stomach simply rebelled against it. So miso is a perfect birthday breakfast in bed.

Finally, everything is finished. Asahi wraps up the bento and puts three bowls of miso, two cups of tea, and a cup of coffee on a tray.

“Good morning, sleepyheads,” they say as they walk into the bedroom.   
  
Daichi grumbles and Suga groans.

“I said good morning,” Asahi says, setting the tray on the bedside table and pressing a kiss to Suga’s cheek with a resounding smack.

“Too early,” Daichi grumbles.

“Good morning to you too, darling,” Asahi says, leaning over Suga to kiss Daichi, who only groans in response. “I brought breakfast.”

“Breakfast?” Suga says, opening one eye about halfway.

“Miso for the birthday--are you the birthday boy or the birthday girl or the birthday babe?”

“First of all, I am always a babe,” Suga says, sitting halfway up and reaching for the miso. “Second of all, I think I am the birthday boy.”

“He day, then?” Asahi asks. “Or do you want to mix it up?”

Suga shrugs, shoveling miso in his face. “I don’t care either way. He works just fine.”

Next to him, Daichi slowly begins to rouse. Without missing a beat or interrupting their conversation, Asahi smoothly hands him a mug. He cups the coffee between both hands and drinks long and deep.

“He it is, then,” Asahi says, sitting down on the side of the bed and starting in on their own bowl of miso. “We’ve got a lot planned for today; I hope you like it.”

“I’m _sure_ I’ll like it,” Suga says. “You two planned it, after all.”   
  
Asahi blushes. “It was mostly Daichi’s idea, actually.”

Daichi hums noncommittally and Asahi hands him his bowl.

“Oh, then I’ll definitely hate it,” Suga says, deadpan.

“Hey!” Daichi says, still groggy.

“I’m kidding, Daichi,” Suga says. “I’m sure it’s going to be amazing.” Not least because he’d noticed last night that their swimsuits are all missing from the underwear drawer.

Once everyone finishes up their breakfast, Asahi cleans up the dishes while Daichi ushers Suga into getting ready for the day, doing his best not to give anything away. They all three dance around each other with practiced ease, and before long they’re loaded up and ready to go. It’s a short walk to the train station, and from there a short train ride to where they need to go.

“Guess where we’re going,” Daichi says as they exit the train station.

“I have no idea,” Suga lies, not willing to spoil their surprise for them.

“You have to guess,” Asahi says.

“A theme park?” Suga says.

Asahi shakes their head. “Not unless your birthday wish is for me to throw up on you.”

Suga’s face crinkles in disgust. “The aquarium?” he offers.

Daichi pumps his fist. “I told you he would have liked the aquarium!”

“Who doesn’t?” Suga says.

“Not quite, but getting warmer!” Asahi says.

“The zoo?” Suga says.

“Getting colder,” Daichi says.

Suga spots a sign and gives his best ‘you surprised me’ gasp. “The beach?” he asks, pointing. “I haven’t been to the beach in _ages_!” He beams at them, really truly pleased.

Asahi nudges Daichi. “He likes it!”

Daichi grins. “We’re going to the beach!”

They arrive at the beach and change in the changing rooms. Daichi opts to go shirtless with his trunks, Suga wears a cute t-shirt over his, and Asahi pairs their trunks with a frilly swimsuit top.

“We’re here!” Suga cheers as they leave the changing rooms. “I want to stand in the waves, and go snorkeling, and have a picnic, and… I want to do everything!”

  
“We’ve got all day,” Asahi says. “It’s your birthday. You can and should do whatever you want.”

But first, they need to stake out their spot on the beach. It’s still fairly early, so it’s easy to lay three towels down and plant their umbrella in the middle. Then it’s time for Suga to hit the waves.

Daichi and Asahi, however, stop Suga before he runs off, sunscreen in hand. Suga shucks off his t-shirt and sits still long enough to get a good layer on, and then he’s free to pull them both towards the surf.

“Are we sure there are no sharks here?” Asahi asks. “Or worse. Crocodiles!”

“Asahi, there are no crocodiles in Japan,” Suga says, patient but a little amused.   
  
“They’re nature’s perfect predator. I read that they’re occasionally found in the Sea of Japan, too. It’s right there on Wikipedia! Plus you didn’t answer me about the sharks,” Asahi points out.

“This isn’t even the Sea of Japan,” Daichi says. “And there’s not going to be any sharks.”

Asahi eyes the water warily. “Promise?”

Suga pulls them the rest of the way into the water. “Just come on, anxious beard! If we see any sharks, I’ll punch ‘em.”

Asahi lightens up as soon as they all get into the water. They wade out holding hands until the water comes to Daichi and Suga’s chests, letting the waves crash over them. Daichi and Suga sputter as a wave crashes over them and breaks directly in their faces, with Asahi unharmed and snickering.

“It pays off to be tall sometimes,” Asahi says.

“Oh, lay off it,” Daichi says. He’d shove them, but Suga is in between the two of them. “Let’s go deeper.”

They swim out to where even Asahi’s toes don’t touch the bottom so that they can bob along with the waves instead of being assaulted by them.

“What do you think of your birthday so far?” Asahi asks Suga.

Suga squeezes their hand. “I love it,” he says.

Daichi and Asahi exchange a fond look.

“I’m so glad,” Asahi says.

“Me too,” Daichi says.

“We should’ve built a sandcastle _before_ we got in the water,” Suga says, grimacing. “Now the sand’s gonna stick to us.”

“Hmm, whose idea was going in the water?” Daichi asks.

“ _I’m_ the birthday boy! _I_ get to make the bad decisions!” Suga shouts gleefully. “You just have to deal with the consequences.”

“It’s a good thing you’re cute,” Daichi says.

“The cutest,” Asahi says.

“Dang right I am!” Suga grins. “Can we move in a bit? My arms are getting tired.”

“It’s your birthday,” Daichi says. “Anything you want.”

“Here, grab my leg,” Asahi says. “Then you won’t have to swim yourself.” They flip around so Suga can grab their ankle and then start to move. They swim inland with long strokes of their powerful arms, dragging a giggling Suga behind them.

Suga stands once he’s able, the sun hot on his shoulders, and wonders how long they’ve been in the water. Long enough for his fingers to prune. His wish to play in the sand wars with his desire to keep sand out of uncomfortable places.

“C’mon, Koushi,” Daichi says once they’re out of the water, pulling a set of buckets out of their bag and handing one to each of them. “Sand castle time!”

“But it’s gonna stick to me,” Suga fake-whines, immediately starting to fill the bucket.

Their plans for a castle go awry, however, when Suga just upends the sand onto Asahi’s leg.

“Noooo,” Asahi protests, flinging a handful of sand at Suga. “Koushi, why?”

Suga refills his bucket quickly to dump it onto their other leg. “Sand man.”

“I don’t want to be the sand man!” Asahi whines.

Daichi pats Asahi’s shoulder from where he’s kneeling behind them. “The birthday boy has spoken,” he says, and dumps his own bucket down Asahi’s chest.

“Et tu, Daichi?” Asahi says. He sighs and flops backwards into the sand. “Fine. But only because it’s his birthday. And if sand gets in any weird crevices it’s all your fault.”

“How is it my fault? Koushi started it!” Daichi says.

“Because I’m the birthday boy,” Suga proclaims.

“You can’t fault that logic, can you?” Asahi says as Suga starts burying their legs in earnest. “This better not get stuck in my top.” They already know that’s a lost cause, but they may as well protest while they can.

After Asahi is adequately covered, sand heaped over them, Suga crawls up to lie on top of them.

“You’re going to crush me and I am going to die here,” Asahi says, deadpan. “And then your birthday will be the day I died. Are you prepared to deal with that for the rest of your life?”

“You’re not allowed to die,” Suga says matter-of-factly. “It’s my birthday and I say you’re not allowed.”

“Well at least do I get a kiss?” Asahi asks, unable to lean up and get one themself.

Suga giggles and leans down, laying a swift kiss on Asahi’s cheek before pulling back and spluttering. Daichi laughs from somewhere beside them.

“Yuck. Sand kisses.”

Asahi laughs. “And whose fault is that?”

Suga raises a hand, and then allows himself to roll off of Asahi and then to his feet. “Back to the water? I’m getting warm.”

“Daichi?” Asahi says, looking as best they can in his general direction, pleading. “Please unbury me.”

Suga giggles, crouching down to rake both hands through the sand covering Asahi’s chest, carving away swathes in a vaguely helpful manner. “Daichi! I can’t do it by myself!”

Asahi attempts to wiggle through from underneath as Daichi starts carving out their shoulders.

“You can’t just burst through it? Some ace you are,” Daichi says.

“Daichi, so help me, I will drown you,” Asahi says. Asahi could actually break free if they tried, but it was more fun to make their boyfriends unbury them.

“I said nobody dies on my birthday!” Suga insists. His giggles are impeding his digging. “But what do we do if we can’t free them!”

“You’ll have to come bring me food every day,” Asahi says. “I’ll drink the rainwater. This beach will be my home. I will live here and one day I will die here.” They sit up, easily shaking off the remainder of the sand. Suga gasps dramatically. “And that will be my life story,” they continue as they stand up. “They will tell stories of the sand monster for years to come.”

“The person that lives inside the beach,” Suga says, nodding.

“You two drama queens want to go in the water or no?” Daichi asks, grabbing their hands and pulling.

“Yes please,” Asahi says. “There’s sand in my _beard.”_

Suga cheers. “To the waves!”

#####

“I’m exhausted,” Suga finally says, slumping down where he’s sitting on Asahi’s shoulders as the surf crashes around them all.

“And starving,” Daichi says.

“Same to both,” Asahi says. “Shall we eat?”

“You cooked?” Suga says, face lighting up.

“I did!” Asahi says. They smile at Suga’s excitement. Suga squirms, but when Asahi goes to help him down, he clings to their back, pressing his face into the back of Asahi’s neck.

“Carry me?” he asks.

Asahi obliges, carrying Suga piggyback to where their towels are stretched out, plopping him down under the umbrella.

“Dinner is served,” Daichi says as he pulls the bento out of the bag, handing one to each of them.

Suga’s mouth falls open as he opens his. “You made tonkatsu?”

Asahi grins. “Just for you!”

“And me,” Daichi says.

“You I only feed because I have to,” Asahi says. “Koushi I feed because I want to.”

“You love me,” Daichi says.

Asahi pecks him on the cheek. He tastes like salt and sun. “I suppose I do.”

A few moments pass before, “Suga?” Daichi asks.

“Hm?” Suga doesn’t look up from his bento.

“Did we remember to reapply sunscreen?”

Suga freezes, flexes his shoulders experimentally, winces at how tight the skin feels. “...no,” he says, mouth full.

Asahi will be fine; they don’t burn easily, only tan. Daichi will probably be lightly burnt, but overall it too will resolve into a nice tan. And then there’s Suga, the almost luminously pale one. He’s doomed.

Suga whines. “How bad is it? I can’t feel it yet.”

“Oh sweetheart…” Asahi says, frowning. “I’ll go buy more aloe when we get home.”

“No, you did all the cooking,” Daichi says. “I’ll go get it.” He frowns as he looks at Suga. “We shouldn’t have let it get this bad.”

“I’m an adult,” Suga says. “In case you’ve forgotten how old I am today. I should have remembered myself.”

“I still wish we had remembered,” Asahi says.

Daichi nods. “It might not be our responsibility, but we like taking care of you, especially today.”

“Well,” Suga says. “You can take care of me when I can’t move tomorrow.” He goes back to eating but finds his container empty, having finished while they were talking without even noticing.

“Here, you can have some of mine,” Asahi says, holding out their container to Suga.

Suga shakes his head, a sheepish smile working its way to his face. “I’m okay. I just didn’t notice. I’m a little tired.”

“Let’s change and go home, then,” Daichi says.

“There’s strawberry cake waiting,” Asahi says.

Suga grins. “You’re the best,” he says.

Asahi blushes and looks at the ground. “I’m just trying to be a good boyfriend.”

“You succeed,” Suga says. “Daichi, you’re on thin ice.”

“What did I do?” he asks.

“You gotta step up your game! You’re letting Asahi outdo you,” he answers. He lets Asahi take the empty bento and raises his arms. “Carry me Daichi!” He makes grabbing motions for emphasis.

Daichi walks over to scoop Suga up bridal style, and Suga squeals in delight and wraps his arms around Daichi’s neck. He settles in with a content sigh.

“Thank you both,” he says quietly. “It’s been such a good day.”

“I’m so glad,” Asahi says, leaning over to peck him on the cheek. “Happy birthday, Koushi.”

“Happy birthday,” Daichi echoes. **  
**

#####

Suga wakes up too early the next morning, bedroom still dark. They blink, looking around, trying to figure out what woke them, when Daichi’s arm over their back twitches and they whimper. Oh right. The sunburn.

“Koushi?” Asahi mumbles as Suga whines and tries to shift free of Daichi’s arm. “What’s going on?”

“Ow, ow, ow,” Suga mutters, trying to keep quiet. “It’s fine, Asahi, go back to sleep, I’m just gonna get the aloe.”

“It’s your back,” Asahi whispers. “You’ll need help.”

“It feels like all of me,” Suga says. Their voice goes a little desperate. “And I can’t get Daichi off of me.”

Asahi reaches over and lifts Daichi’s arm off Suga’s shoulders. Daichi shifts, grumbles something in his sleep, and rolls over. Suga lets out a relieved breath just short of another whine and slips off the bed to the floor.

“Thanks,” they say. “Where’d we leave the aloe again?”

Asahi reaches over to the nightstand and grabs the bottle.

“Daichi left it here last night,” Asahi says. When Daichi had gotten back from the store with the aloe the night before, Suga was falling asleep in their cake, so he’d opted to leave it on the nightstand for easy access the next day.

Suga stands, winces, and pulls their shirt off, dropping it to the floor and heading to the couch in the other room. Asahi yawns and swings their legs over the side of the bed to follow.

Asahi sucks in air through their teeth when they see Suga’s sunburn.

“Poor Koushi,” they say, squeezing the aloe into their hands and rubbing it gently between their hands so it’s not so shockingly cold.

“That bad?” Suga asks. “It feels bad.” They plop down onto the couch sideways, hunching over slightly to make it more comfortable and easily accessible.

“You got absolutely roasted,” Asahi says. Satisfied that the aloe is warm enough, they start at Suga’s shoulders and work their way down over the inflamed skin, its bright red contrasting with the strip of pale skin between where their trunks lay then and their boxers do now.

Suga hisses, first from the sensation of the aloe and then from pain. “Sorry I woke you, Asahi.”

“Hey, no,” Asahi says. “I’m glad I get to take care of you.”

Suga closes their eyes, letting the movements lull them to doze until Asahi is finished.

“Turn so I can get your nose?” Asahi asks quietly, not wanting to startle them. They turn their head, eyes still closed. When they hear Asahi put down the bottle, they scoot over to lean carefully into them.

“Hey you,” Asahi says, leaning down to kiss their hair.

“‘m tired,” Suga mumbles into their chest. Asahi is warm, and Suga doesn’t want to put a shirt back on. “Thanks. Love you.”

“Love you too,” Asahi says. They carefully keep their arms to themself, not wanting to aggravate Suga’s sunburn.

A few hours later, the sun is up, shining through their windows. Daichi takes a deep breath and rolls over, but doesn’t meet another body. He blinks his eyes open and looks around, and the bed is noticeably absent of his partners. He climbs out of bed and startles when his foot meets Suga’s discarded tee.

He stops in the doorway, having spotted them. Suga and Asahi are draped together on the couch, the smell of aloe lingering. Daichi walks over to card his hands through both of their hair, sure that they’ll be uncomfortable from this position but reluctant to wake them. Suga’s nose crinkles and they rub their face into Asahi’s chest.

“G’morning,” Asahi mutters into Suga’s hair. “More sleep time. Cuddle now.”

“Daichi?” Suga mumbles, squinting from where they’re pressed against Asahi.

Daichi appraises the situation, figuring out how to best avoid hurting Suga. He sits down on the other side of Asahi and throws an arm over their shoulder, fingers ever-so-lightly brushing Suga’s arm.

“This okay?” he asks. Suga reaches up to hold his hand.

“Mm,” they agree. “‘sahi took care of me.”

“Love you two,” Daichi says, squeezing Suga’s hand and wrapping his free arm around Asahi’s waist. He presses his face into the back of Asahi’s neck and sighs happily.

“Love you,” Suga says softly. “Thanks for the best birthday.”

Daichi squeezes his hand a little tighter. “Anytime.”

Suga sits up a little to look at Daichi, eyes sparkling. “I can have a birthday anytime?” they ask mischievously.

Asahi lifts their head. “Go to _sleep,_ Koushi.”

Suga giggles softly, laying back against Asahi, listening to Daichi’s quiet chuckle. They snuggle back in, relaxing into the sound of their partners’ breathing as it slows and evens.

Sunburn and all, it really was the best birthday, because they got to spend it with Daichi and Asahi.   
  



End file.
